hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ANDREW NEWCOMER
Hi Andrew, good job on the Camouflage page! That was exactly what I meant ;). Also don't forget to add each of the 8 models to the casting pages. I fixed the links for you and added the wheel types. Stephan3321 (talk) 09:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) List of 2018 HW Hello. I noticed you were repairing the List of 2018 HW. How did the page become messed up in the first place to end up duplicating everything? Thanks for your help. This is a test 86 (talk) 23:52, February 6, 2018 (UTC) : I just wrote on your page, but I'm not sure how or who did it. But it was a mess. Maybe you can figure out who caused it. I looked but wasnt sure and do not want to point fingers in the wrong direction. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 01:13, February 7, 2018 (UTC) About Series number & Collector number I don't know if you noticed it, but what I did at '69 Camaro Convertible is the standard for these special series like Camaro Anniversary, Lamborghini, Ford Performance Series, Car Culture... are set this when they are listed on cars pages. Just take a look on them. I understand what your saying, and I looked at the samples you sent. but in this case the collector number is not the run number and if you look at 50th_Anniversary_Camaro's you will see the numbers follow what you are saying. but in the car list there is not a collectors number and if you look at the cars above they also show the series number as I placed it. If this is wrong I stand corrected. But I was told by admins awhile back that collector numbers and series numbers are not the same and not to put series numbers in that spot. Regular TH of the H Case Hi Andrew, Just wanna thank you for adding the image of Rrroadster of the H case US Card. Once I look up on stores in Portland, Oregon, I could find anything unique. I have to wait until the H & J Case Arrived in the US and having hard time hunting, But Thanks again for while. Tin Tich3e (talk) 09:33 pm, March 31, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Spring Series - Wheel Types G'day Andrew. Could you verify the wheel types on the Spring Series page? When I created that, I was just going off low-res pics and just guessed the wheel types. Thanks. Reece. --Reeceracing (talk) 09:56, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :No worries I'll take a look and verify the wheels. Thank you for creating the page. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 16:12, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for adding the pictures! I find it's usually Series like that, which get forgotten about. So it's good that it's been done. Team effort. That's what it's about here on a wiki. --Reeceracing (talk) 22:43, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::I looked at the wheels, you pretty much nailed it. I change two things but very minor. I agree its all about team effort. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 03:01, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Source Information We work together to make more edits for a better passion to work on Reece (Reeceracing). I add corrected information of the '18 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon, and I found a source of that. Tich3e (talk) 22:47, May 29, 2018 (UTC)